Recipients of messages, such as voicemail messages, often find it inconvenient to immediately respond to received messages. However, if the sender of the message required a response by a particular time, delay in responding to a message may result in a missed deadline. Unfortunately, users are typically unable to determine the priority of a particular message without taking the time to listen to that message. As a result, users may be forced to unnecessarily listen to or respond to messages of low priority to ensure that high priority messages are addressed in a timely manner. Some systems can send missed calls, or voicemails and other types of messages, to a user via electronic mail and/or short message service (SMS) messages.